The present invention relates to a data storage device which stores data regarding accounting in the field of sales, logistics, commercial distribution, and the like, and a printing apparatus including the data storage device.
In the field of sales, logistics, and commercial distribution, various systems (a POS system and the like) are used which process accounting information. In such a system, a printer is used as a printing apparatus so as to record and issue accounting information. As this type of printer, there is a so-called fiscal printer. The fiscal printer includes a printing main body section which records and issues accounting information, and a data storage device which stores the recorded accounting information. Data which is stored in the data storage device relates to, for example, tax and is used to secure taxation.
Thus, it is desirable that the data storage device has a structure in which data based on accounting information cannot be falsified. For this reason, it is necessary to prevent disconnection of a substrate or a memory for data falsification or unauthorized access to data. A sealed structure is proposed in which a substrate, on which an electronic component such as a memory for storing data is mounted, is accommodated in a cover (casing), a wire is locked to a screw fastening the cover, and the wire is sealed (for example, see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2007-24291
In recent years, a data storage device is accommodated in a casing and managed with a unique number as a single product. This type of data storage device is detachably attached to a fiscal printer main body section by connection terminals or the like. For this reason, it is anticipated that the data storage device will be unauthorizedly disconnected for data falsification or unauthorized access to data. Accordingly, there is a demand for retaining the history and trace of disconnection, making it impossible for unauthorized access to an electronic component, such as a memory, and making it impossible for reconnection after data falsification.